


Silent Night

by orphan_account



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Gen, MISSED THIS BOY SO MUCH, fluffy maknae line, hwall pov, platonic ot12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 21:52:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14839821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hyunjoon can't sleep...





	Silent Night

It had been a wonderful day. They’d all had finished up the last Giddy Up fansign and everybody was excited to see Hyunjoon again. Later, the group had Hyunjoon’s signature choice of pizza for dinner to once again celebrate his return. Hyunjoon missed their loud dinners together, including all of the tired munching, Jaehyun and Haknyeon’s good-natured bickering, the screeches which were usually caused by Kevin and Changmin. In between were Eric, Younghoon and Hyunjoon’s cackles along with Sangyeon, Jacob and Sunwoo scolding everyone. Chanhee filmed the whole thing and sent it to their group chat, earning a wack on the head from Sangyeon. The night gradually subdued, the laughs and yells turning into yawns and good nights.

Hyunjoon was back in his shared room with Kevin and Changmin although the pair were night owls, so he didn’t expect them to come back while he was awake. He slipped off his kitten slippers and switched off the light as he stared at the ceiling; he reflected on his time away, back in Busan. He recalled how much he’d missed the lull of the waves outside which acted as a lullaby for him. Truthfully, as much as he missed their dorm and the rest of his family (The Boyz counted as family for him, he would always think that.) it was hard to adjust back to sleeping in silence and dark, without the waves or moonlight that filtered through his curtains. He kept turning over his pillow, but Hyunjoon was restless.

“Guess I’ll say goodbye to my no caffeine streak…” Hyunjoon groaned, a knock on the door cutting off his thoughts.

“Changmin, Kevin, please don’t mind us…” Someone whispered, Hyunjoon sitting up. Haknyeon tiptoed into the room, a sleepy Sunwoo and bouncy Eric following behind. 

“They-they aren’t here, why-” Haknyeon hushed Hyunjoon, sitting down by his bed with Sunwoo flopping next to him, Eric following suite.

“We’re here to sleep with you!” Eric chirped, hugging his pillow. Hyunjoon blinked, opening his mouth to protest. He’d gotten rid of his night light a year ago, he most certainly didn’t need someone to sleep with him-

“Listen, I was woke up at shit o’clock for this, I don’t need to hear your whines,” Sunwoo grumbled, but he’d brought his kitten stuffie; Hyunjoon loved that thing and Sunwoo barely let him touch it. He threw the stuffie at his face, Hyunjoon happily hugging it to his chest. Sunwoo grunted for Hyunjoon to scooch over to which he obliged, Haknyeon following. Eric was the last to climb into the cramped bed, arms full of stuffed animals. He dropped all his toys however as he wrapped his arms around Hyunjoon’s waist, grin evident on his face.

“Guys, really.. I didn’t need this-”

“Nonsense, we missed our ‘chic baby.’” Haknyeon laughed quietly, cuddling closer to the other boy. Sunwoo hummed his agreement, Eric already fast asleep. (Or at least, Hyunjoon was pretty sure. He thought he felt someone steal Sunwoo’s plushie away from him in the middle of the night.) Hyunjoon held in his protests after that, falling asleep soon after.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The morning after Hyunjoon woke up to Kevin and Changmin sleeping next to his bed with sleeping bags, the rest of the group either splayed out on the other available beds or with pillows on the floor. 

Hyunjoon couldn’t have asked for a better family.

**Author's Note:**

> HAHAHHA I COULDNT RESTRAIN MYSELF AND WROTE THIS INSTEAD OF BEING PRODUCTIVE KMS 
> 
> IT WAS WORTH IT THOUGH


End file.
